Letter to the creator of The Last Airbender
by NightwingLuver
Summary: title says all


I wrote this for my writing class in seventh grade. I got an A+ on it so proud. But enough about that I truly believe that this movie had the potential to be great but was just to fucked up to be good. Hope you all agree.

* * *

Friday, April 01, 2011

***** C*****d S****l Rd

***** St. Louis, Missouri

Dear M. Night Shyamalan

Hello, my name is Luna Hunter and I went to see the new movie Avatar the Last Air-bender  And I have some issues with it and I would like to voice them.

One issue is the pronunciation of the character's names. They were SO bad it was laughable. The names I am speaking of specifically are of Aang and Sokka. Well the problem with Sokka's name is if you had actually watched the T.V. show like you said in many interviews that you and your kids watched this show obsessively which means that you would or at least you should know that Sokka's name is pronounced like Sakka where the o makes an Ahhhh sound. And that Aang's is not pronounced like Ung the two a's together make and a sound not a uhh sound. Again the pronunciations were horrendously bad.

The second issue I have with this movie is Aang's tattoo. His tattoo was supposed to go from his forehead down his back split into two arrows land on the tops of his feet, new arrows come out from his armpits and stop on the tops of his hands. I do not remember seeing the tattoo's on his hands and feet in the movie out of all of the times they showed his feet or hands. I get the reason behind the design instead of the original solid blue lines of his tattoos were to make them look cooler but I think they were a whole lot better then what you did. All in all changing the tattoos was a bad thing to me.

The third thing I have an issue with is the graphics and the graphic type things I have issue with are Momo and Appa. Momo to me look like a flying rat in the movie. And Appa looked like a fuzzy mountain. The first bending type thing I have issue with is that the Air-bending looked like a small breeze. The fire bending was the worst of all. The fire-benders in the show could make fire out of nothing and you would know that if you watched the T.V. show. I get you were trying to make Iroh look more powerful but you could've done that by making him lightening-bend even though they don't revile what lightening-bending is until the second season or book two but it would be more true to the original T.V. show. Of course you can't forget the earth-bending where the people bending had to do like fifty bending moves to pick up one little pebble. That was totally not equal to the cartoon all other earth benders could pick up boulders just by stomping their feet. Then there was Zuko's scar you couldn't see it. It wasn't dark enough and it wasn't the right shape. Those are those problems.

The forth and final thing that is wrong in this movie was the characters. You took Suki out she was one of my favourite girl characters other than Toph and Ty Lee. She held a big part in defeating the fire lord and taking down those airships in the last 4 episodes. And we can't forget that you changed Sokka, you monster. You took Sokka's sarcasm and meat obsession and replaced them with a pony tail. SO MUCH PONYTAIL!

And concludes what I have to say about the problems and issues with this movie. I hope you take what I have wrote into account and if you decide to make a remake of this movie I have two last minute suggestions 1. Do homework on background/get professionals, 2.) Listen to number 1.

Sincerely,

* * *

Okay I some sent review say and I quote "Wait. The last part is wrong. He did not include Ty Lee and Toph because they were both introduced in season 2. Ty Lee Ep: Return to Omashu, Toph Ep: The Blind Bandit" and clear this up I was not saying that he got rid of Toph and Ty lee or saying that chronologically they should have been in this movie all i WAS saying was that Toph and Ty lee were two of my favorite characters and that Suki was one of my favorites as well please do not do not doubt me on my over obsessive Avatar: The Last Air-Bender knowledge because I will not hesitate to hurt you in ways you thought possible again I was not saying that Toph and Ty Lee were every in the first book of Avatar.


End file.
